First Date
by Belldandy07
Summary: ZackxCloud. Zack rescues Cloud from Sephiroth's sick, twisted desires. The Strife suffers from intense trauma, but Angeal's pup figures out the perfect way to heal him. What does Zack have up his sleeve?


Fandom: Final Fantasy (AU)  
>Main Couple: ZackxCloud For ages 15 and up.<br>Warning: This contains boy/boy romance. Can't tolerate the sight of it? Can't withstand any of your favorite male characters in a male-on-male relationship? Then hopefully you know how to use your BACK button.  
>Disclaimer: This should be horrendously obvious. Accuse me of making money off of this, and I've got King Arthur's castle to sell you.<p>

July 20th 2011 Note: This is for SpikeyxSpikier's current contest: Zack asking Cloud out on a first date. Check it out if you'd like to support ZackxCloud, either by writing or drawing.

* * *

><p>Shattered Heaven broke his enraged heart.<p>

Zack Fair's adventure began easily enough. Like so many other young souls, he joined SOLDIER's ranks to join the annals of legends. He worked at his hardest to secure life, liberty and happiness. Training rounds were excessive fun, filled with immeasurable opportunities for growth. He wanted so much to become a legend, just like his dearly departed friend Angeal. He took it upon himself to uphold not only SOLDIER's honor, but the memories of his beloved tutor.

As a SOLDIER, he experienced all kinds of adventures. Regardless of how long and difficult they were, he embraced all of them as opportunities for growth. Heroes never passed up chances to be a hero, according to his lost mentor. The Fair embraced all challenges in the merriest fashion, honoring his organization with bravery, strength and honor.

For a short while, life as a SOLDIER provided him with fun adventures. Ridding the world of destructive villains was Zack's favorite pasttime, and he didn't mind sharing the glory with friends. When the young Cloud Strife entered his life, he began the adventure of a lifetime. No one knew a single thing about the silent swordsman, or how he came to be, but Zack took him under his wing. Just as Angeal supported him, once upon a time.

In an amazingly short amount of time, the Fair developed an intense attachment to Cloud. The Strife was a frightened young thing, spooked by all manner of things. He needed someone like Zack at his side, and Angeal's old pupil never failed to keep him safe. They were inseparable, known to SOLDIER as the 'Cloud Fair' pair. Zack did everything in his power to keep Cloud happy, and the timid young Strife worshipped him. The blonde swordsman absorbed stories of Zack's heroics as a parched flower absorbed water.

When Sephiroth shattered SOLDIER's innocent peace, Cloud desperately needed Zack's heroics.

Zack knew of many adventures. He was particularly fond of the tales that concerned intrepid heroes, pursing captured loved ones. He never imagined he would end up in such a tale, but Sephiroth saw fit to tear Cloud out of his life. Was Cloud ensnared for the sake of world domination? Did Sephiroth wish for the elimination of mortal kind?

Surprisingly, no. He only wished for the destruction of one soul. Cloud's soul.

Aided by the bravest friends, Angeal's former student pursued the endangered feather. It was a race against time as he struck out against the world, desperately hoping for even a glimpse of Cloud's blue eyes. He fought against Sephiroth in a tremendous battle, pitting mortality against an unholy god. In no more than a few heartbeats, the enslaved Cloud was rescued-

But he had been forced to wear the clothes of a marionette.  
>_<p>

Forced to surrender his body, Cloud was helpless against Sephiroth's will-and magic. Zack and his friends were able to put his captivity to an end, but the young blonde's mind had been ravaged beyond repair. Not even the warmest Materia could cleanse his battered, grief-stricken soul. As a result, the Strife's friends worried a great deal. But did Zack ever worry?

No. "Heroes have to be strong," he reminded himself and the others, holding an unbreakable vigil over a comatose Cloud. "Heroes have to keep holding their torches, so everyone can reach the light."

The Fair rarely ever left Cloud's side. Day or night, rain or shine, Angeal's young pup was there. He comforted Cloud with every bit of love his heart held, stroking his soft flesh whenever nightmares assaulted him. He sang him into peaceful slumber, whenever visions of Sephiroth threatened to destroy the night. And in the arms of the angels, Zack healed the lamb with everlasting companionship.

He either sang to Cloud, or shared stories of heroic legends. On that particularly warm, calm night, the Fair came up with a tale to end all tales. Positioned at the Strife's bedside, the fearless SOLDIER laced every one of his words in love's sweet promises. He desperately tried to keep fear out of the way, wanting to concentrate on the light. It made perfect sense, after all. Cloud coudn't find him in the dark!

Night had cast their entire world into slumber. Cloud's slumber seemed eternal, high lighted by his silence. The Fair's only consolation was this: he had been able to rid the Strife of that horrific marionette costume. The sleeping blonde was once again wearing his SOLDIER uniform. But the poor thing. It seemed as if he'd never awaken, forever lost in a vicious tide of darkness. Trying so hard not to reflect on Sephiroth's inflicted horrors, Zack caressed the sleeping form of his partner. His friend. His 'puppy'. "There was once a great hero," the Fair began, softly and lovingly. Lacing Cloud's room in the greatest, deepest love any mortal could ever imagine.

And for the very first time, Zack's love wasn't purely maternal.

"He was part of an amazing club like this. Every one adored him! Whenever he stepped outside, people pointed and screamed 'there goes the world's greatest, hottest hero'! The hero's life was extraordinary, filled with more adventure than he had ever dreamt of!"

"But then, everything about the hero's life changed. Someone pretty damn incredible literally fell into his lap. The hero didn't realize it at first, but...the new addition to his life ran off with his heart. The legendary hero worked so hard to keep his special someone happy, totally unaware of how much his sunshine really meant to him."

Under his breath, the blue-haired swordsman muttered: "Angeal always said I was an airhead." But then he continued with the tale, just as animated and warm and loving as ever. "When the forces of darkness swept that hero's sunshine away, the incredible Mr. Do It All ran right after him. He took down the bad guy and brought his special friend home! A few days down that road, he realized something. The hero...he had fallen madly, insanely, deeply in love with the sun. He's still trying to figure out how to confess, but..."

He clasped Cloud's hand, face darkened by sadness. "He hopes that his sunshine will hear him someday, and remember this promise. If his beaming, golden ball of light decides to go out with him...y'know, for a night on the town...his knight in shining armor will give him the time of his life."

Zack spoke not another word, revealing everything his heart held: love, fear, frustration, anger, sorrow and hope. Blushing over the way he had asked Cloud for a date, a smiling but weakened Fair rested his head against the sleeping beauty's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lazard. What's up?"<p>

"Can't believe you're even on duty. Thought you wouldn't leave Cloud for anything."

"Ah, you know how it is. He'd kill me if I stopped putting on a good show. What's going on?"

"It's...well, this is about Cloud. He...Zack, he woke up a few hours ago, and these were the first words outta his mouth. 'I'm ready to go'."

Grinning, feeling lighter than a feather, 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair bolted away from Director Lazard Deusericus, screaming:

"I've got me a daaaaaaaaaaaate! I've got me a daaaaaaaaaaaaaate! Yeah, this so totally kicks major ASS!"

_Hey. Guess what, Angeal?_

_My tale has just begun!_


End file.
